The proposal presented here outlines renovations to all three University of Houston - University Park animal care facilities which will result in improvement of environmental control of animal housing areas and upgrade the computer based management system used by animal care management. Of the $26.5 million annual research funding for the University, $5 million involves the use of animals all of which will be supported by the improvements outlined in this proposal. Over the past decade, there has been a major institutional commitment to a quality animal care and use program, including the construction of a new centralized animal care facility in 1977 and acheivement of AAALAC accreditation in 1986. This commitment has resulted in a campus wide, centrally administered, high quality animal care program that provides assurance for quality care of all research animals; a veterinarian who is board certified by the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine; an Animal Care Committee that, with the aid of an effective animal use protocol review program, provides assurance for the humane and ethical use of research and teaching animals; a high quality veterinary care and preventive medicine program; a well supervised and trained animal care staff working with carefully developed operating procedures; adequate caging; and modern high quality laboratory animal facilities that comply with standards of the "Guide", with one exception. It is proposed to install emergency generators at all three animal care facilities, to provide back-up cooling and heating at the Optometry facility, and to upgrade the computer based management system. These changes will significantly enhance the animal care and use program at the University of Houston.